Even Indestructible Goddesses Need Checking Up On
by Fearless Rider
Summary: Rewrite and expansion of when King Alistair visits his wife at Vigil's Keep in Awakening, because really, it's been a day what is he doing there? One shot. Mostly fluff. Starring Ellie Cousland.


Well, at least this venture wasn't going to be dull. Missing wardens, talking dark spawn, and had someone had already broken in with the intent to kill her. All that in less than a day. Maker, she wished Alistair was here for this one. She could use him to watch her back, but of course even if the queen of Ferelden might get away with running off to Warden duties, the king never would. At least not while Eamon was still around.

Ellie rolled her eyes slightly to herself as she thought of that. Eamon had lodged himself firmly in place as their "adviser" and was frequently frustrated by Alistair's listening to her over him or worse coming to his own conclusions. Truthfully, Ellie hadn't expected him to work as hard as he had, trying to learn the tricks of governing, but he was determined to be a decent king and to stand on his own merits. It annoyed Eamon to no end and therefore amused her.

She ran a hand through her hair as she strode out of the main hall. The worst of it was over she thought. They had cleared the Keep of any dark spawn. She had gotten Anders and Oghren through the joining, even if Mhairi hadn't been so lucky. Ellie glanced at the team of soldiers digging graves, for her and the others who hadn't survived the attack. There were some parts of this Warden business she didn't think she would ever get used to. She would have far preferred having the knight at her side than Nathaniel Howe, but the Maker had a sense of humor.

A Howe. Here. To be fair it was his family's home. She supposed if things had been reversed, if Highever had been given to the Wardens and she just returned home from the Free Marches she would have gone back too.

It made her skin crawl to have him here. He had the same hard look that his father had and even though Rendon Howe was six months in the grave she still hated him. She had to remind herself Nathaniel had had nothing to do with the murder of her family. That to kill him made her as bad as Howe had been.

Of course conscription was its own kind of death, but she couldn't let him loose if he might want to kill her.

At least she had Oghren to watch her back. She had no idea what had possessed him to join the Wardens, but she wasn't going to question it. She needed someone she could trust.

"Soldiers on the road!"

Ellie frowned and headed towards the gates, hand closing around the hilts of her daggers. Maybe it was nothing, but she felt like that was too much to hope for.

Her three recruits popped out of the door behind her, Oghren and Anders with a swagger, Nathaniel silently, broodily. Varel was just behind them.

"What's it look like Couscous?" Oghren asked. At some point he had adopted Zevran's stupid nickname for her. Almost made it feel like old times.

"Maker only knows," she replied.

But as they drew closer her face split into a grin.

A cheerful voice rang out, "It looks like I've arrived a bit late. Too bad. I miss the whole Dark Spawn killing thing."

"Milord," she said bowing slightly, not dropping to her knees like Varel and the others did, but stepping forward for him to kiss her.

"I wanted to come and give the Wardens a formal welcome," he said with a smile, brown eyes twinkling as they met hers.

"The Orlesian wardens are dead or missing," she informed him. "The Dark Spawn are dead or fled. But allow me to introduce Ferelden's newest Wardens, Oghren, Anders, and Nathaniel."

"Missing? As in taken by the Dark Spawn? Do they even do that?"

"I know only that we cannot account for all of the Wardens who should be here," Varel said.

"I see. It is a pleasure to meet you three. Although I would wish for different circumstances." He turned his attention back to her, taking her hands in his. "And how about you dear wife? You weren't badly hurt I see."

She smirked back at him. "It takes more to bring me down than a few stray Dark Spawn, dear husband."

"That's right. I married an indestructible goddess. I am a lucky man."

"Did you change your mind?" she asked, cocking her head. "Seems only a few days ago you were saying it was quite impossible for us both to be off to fight the Dark Spawn."

"Don't even tease, as tempting as it is." His face fell. "No I'm sorry. For now you're on your own."

"Hey! What am I chopped nug livers?"

"From the smell that's not a bad guess," Anders said snickering.

Ellie could have smacked him. No wonder the fool couldn't manage to stay free from the Circle if he was going to bring attention to himself the moment a templar showed up. The templar behind Alistair had been eyeing him suspiciously and now stepped forward. "King Alistair, Your Majesty-" she almost sounded breathless, Ellie considered tripping her, the only hero worship of Alistair she approved of was her own. "Beware this man is a dangerous criminal."

"Oh the dwarf is a bit of an arse but I wouldn't go that-"

Ellie resisted the urge to shut her eyes and shake her head. Even if she had come to see he hid behind the wall of snark and sarcasm to keep everyone underestimating him, she still had to bite back laughter when they dealt with nobles. He had already begun growing into the role they had pushed him into, even if he was careful not to let everyone know it.

"She means me," Anders said, looking at his feet.

"This is an apostate we were in the process of bringing back to the Circle to face justice."

"Oh please, the things you people know about justice would fit into a thimble. I'll just escape again anyhow."

"Never! I'll have you hanged for what you've done here murderer!"

"Murderer! But those Templars were-never mind," his shoulders drooped. "You won't believe me anyhow."

"I believe not," Ellie said smoothly. It was difficult to think of the correct words. She had only gotten about two hours of sleep after the battle and it was late afternoon now. To tell the truth she rather suspected Anders had killed those templars, but all she had to do was think of Morrigan or some of the templars' reactions to her saving the mages at the Tower to have next to no sympathy for them. "This man is a Warden now. I have conscripted him and he has undergone the Joining. He is quite outside your reach as well as the Chantry's."

"What? Never!"

"I believe the Wardens still retain the right of Conscription." Alistair put in. "I will allow it."

The templar scowled, but she backed down. "If your Majesty feels it is best."

"Of course you will spend the night as our guests," Ellie said, glancing at Alistair. "I wouldn't have you on the roads at night."

"I wouldn't have my queen and Warden Commander fearing for my safety," he said with a crooked grin. "If you haven't too much to do."

"I'll put you to work, never fear. Varel can you arrange rooms for His Majesty's soldiers?"

"Yes Commander, at once."

She shot Alistair a sidelong smile and then turned back to the Keep and the stack of papers waiting for her. He didn't disappoint and followed her. The others had already wandered back to whatever they had been doing before.

"What, no room for me?" he asked, seating himself across from her at the table she had staked out in the hall to go through everything about her new fief Varel had gathered for her.

"Oh I had one in mind," she said slyly. "If I pass out at the table, don't leave me here."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Unless we were quite alone."

She rubbed a hand over her face. "I think Oghren will be camped out at the liquor all night. Actually I think he refused a room because the kegs were here."

Alistair laughed. "I'm glad you have him here to look out for you."

"Don't you mean he has someone to look after him?" she asked in a mock offended voice.

"Exactly dear. You are the indestructible goddess after all." He reached across the table and took her free hand.

She looked back at the papers. "I may hurt you though, dear husband," she warned. "If I had wanted a fief dumped on me, I would have asked for it."

"I think you'll make a lovely bann," he said with a smirk.

"The queen should not be worrying about being a bann," she grumbled. "And Varel says these idiots are already ready to stir up trouble. I wonder if that's treason against the crown."

"I'm sorry," he said. "Really. I would much rather have you home with me. But unless you want to call in the Orlesians one of us has to be here."

"I know," she said, squeezing his hand.

"It won't be for long."

"Is that a royal command?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, it absolutely is. They'll drive me mad. I much prefer it when they get to complain to you," he shot her his version of a charming smile.

"I'm so glad," she replied dryly.

She must have fallen asleep, because when she woke up she was in bed, wrapped in blankets, Alistair sitting beside her. He had been thoughtful enough to take her boots off at least, even if he had left her in the armor, Wade had made her. She could have shaken her head at him, but in a way she supposed it was sweet.

"You passed out at the table," he said with a grin. "That feathery mage wanted to draw all over your face. Lucky thing I was there to save you."

She stretched, then rolled to put her head on his lap. He stroked her hair. "What time is it?"

"Late. You slept through dinner. I brought you a plate."

"You are the best dear."

"I know." He grinned down at her. "I'm glad you're safe at any rate."

"Wait a minute." She looked up at him suspiciously. "What even are you doing here?" She had just accepted it without question at the gate, she had been too tired to question it and so glad to see him, but now that she had slept, it seemed obvious.

"I told you, I came to offer my official greetings to the Wardens." He was trying to too hard to look innocent.

"Alistair you arrived less than a day after me! What did you do, follow me straight from Denerim?"

"Weeelllll."

She laughed. "You did. You could have just come along."

"Ah, ah, but see, I gave you, my new Warden Commander, time to get settled. So it's an official visit now." His eyes sparkled and he smiled at her endearingly, the same puppy dog look he always employed on her to get his way. "I was worried about you, dear. Off alone. Without me there to make sure no ogre ran you through." His face softened. "And I missed you."

"I have killed plenty of ogres," she retorted. "Though could have used you last night."

He made some kind of disgusted noise. "I wanted to keep going, but the men insisted we stop. And then I made the mistake of going to stay with one of the lordlings along the way. Did you know I can claim the right of hospitality at any house I pick? I forget which one this one was. He talked my ear off for _hours_. And then wanted me to know he had three, and here I quote, 'beautiful, well mannered, charming, fertile daughters'. Then we had to eat breakfast and didn't get on the road until nearly eleven."

Ellie gritted her teeth. "Is this one one of mine?"

"Might be…"

"I can't wait to visit."

He kissed her forehead. "Well after I told them all the stories about you love, they'll expect someone ten feet tall with lightning shooting out of her eyes."

"You talked about me?" she couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Well when they paraded a bunch of ninnies in front of me I felt I ought to let them know the virtues of their queen and my beloved wife." He smiled at her. "Are you jealous?"

She sat up so they were at the same eyelevel. "I hate it," she said wrapping her arms around him. "They're going to keep doing this, until we have an heir. Maybe even after."

He held her to him. "Don't be upset Ellie. I promise you, I want no one but you. And I'll have no one but you. You're stuck with me now, mwahahahaha!"

She let herself smile at him. "And I'll be sure they all know there's no crossing their queen." She put her forehead against his. "I love you. And I missed you too." Even if it had only been a few days they hadn't been separated since they met and that a year and a half ago. Being without him, not being able to turn around and knowing he was a step behind her, keeping her safe, making her laugh, it felt like a piece of her was missing.

"Well then let's make the most of tonight, shall we dear?"


End file.
